greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Tim DeZarn
Tim DeZarn played Santa Claus in the season nine Grey's Anatomy episode Second Opinion. Career Filmography *''Tattoo (short)'' (????) *''The Wolves of Savin Hill'' (????) *''Every Night & Every Day'' (????) *''Project Dorothy'' (????) *''Useless Humans'' (????) *''The Grimm Backward'' (????) *''The Lilac Thief (short)'' (????) *''Acts of Desperation'' (2019) *''818'' (2018) *''The Ballad of Buster Scruggs'' (2018) *''Big Break (short)'' (2018) *''Beerfest: Thirst for Victory'' (2018) *''Christmas Crime Story'' (2017) *''Buckshot'' (2017) *''The Hatred'' (2017) *''The Preacher's Son'' (2017) *''The Wolves of Savin Hill'' (2017) *''Used Body Parts (short)'' (2016) *''Better the Devil (short)'' (2014) *''The Barber'' (2014) *''Atlas Shrugged: Who Is John Galt?'' (2014) *''Halfway to Hell'' (2013) *''K-11'' (2012) *''The Cabin in the Woods'' (2012) *''The Artist'' (2011) *''Re-Cut'' (2010) *''Oprah Is Dead'' (2009) *''Untraceable'' (2008) *''Live Free or Die Hard'' (2007) *''The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning'' (2006) *''Swedish Auto'' (2006) *''Grave Matters'' (2004) *''Murder, She Wrote: The Celtic Riddle'' (2003) *''Spider-Man'' (2002) *''One Night at McCool's'' (2001) *''Pay It Forward'' (2000) *''The Visit'' (2000) *''Gone in Sixty Seconds'' (2000) *''Glacier Falls'' (1999) *''Fight Club'' (1999) *''I Married a Monster'' (1998) *''Miracle in the Woods'' (1997) *''On the Line'' (1997) *''Steel'' (1997) *''Alien Nation: The Udara Legacy'' (1997) *''I Love You, Don't Touch Me!'' (1997) *''Ladykiller'' (1996) *''Precious Find'' (1996) *''Raging Angels'' (1995) *''Tales from the Crypt: Demon Knight'' (1995) *''Independence Day (short)'' (1994) *''Midnight Runaround'' (1994) *''Extreme Justice'' (1993) *''Army of One'' (1993) *''Rage and Honor'' (1992) *''South Central'' (1992) *''Ricochet'' (1991) *''The Killing Mind'' (1991) *''Tagget'' (1991) *''Running Against Time'' (1990) *''Too Young to Die?'' (1990) *''Everybody's Baby: The Rescue of Jessica McClure'' (1989) *''Three Fugitives'' (1989) Television *''Truth Be Told'' (2019) *''9-1-1'' (2018) *''Longmire'' (2017) *''Seven Bucks Digital Studios (short)'' (2017) *''Bro/Science/Life: The Series'' (2017) *''Shooter'' (2016) *''Blunt Talk'' (2015) *''Agent Carter'' (2015) *''NCIS: New Orleans'' (2014) *''Castle'' (2014) *''Newsreaders'' (2014) *''NCIS: Los Angeles'' (2013) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2012) *''The Mentalist'' (2012) *''Justified'' (2012) *''Southland'' (2012) *''Prime Suspect'' (2011) *''Mad Men'' (2010) *''The Last 10 Seconds of Lost'' (2010) *''The Forgotten'' (2009) *''Ted Sampon: Househusband'' (2009) *''The Closer'' (2009) *''Lost'' (2009) *''Life'' (2009) *''Raising the Bar'' (2008) *''Sons of Anarchy'' (2008) *''Criminal Minds'' (2008) *''Monk'' (2007) *''Weeds'' (2007) *''Prison Break'' (2006) *''Deadwood'' (2004-2006) *''NCIS'' (2005) *''Crossing Jordan'' (2004) *''The Shield'' (2004) *''10-8: Officers on Duty'' (2003) *''Cold Case'' (2003) *''Dragnet'' (2003) *''Six Feet Under'' (2001) *''Star Trek: Voyager'' (1995-2001) *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' (2000) *''7th Heaven'' (2000) *''Safe Harbor'' (1999) *''The Magnificent Seven'' (1999) *''Brimstone'' (1998) *''Martial Law'' (1998) *''Players'' (1998) *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'' (1998) *''Nash Bridges'' (1997) *''Murder One'' (1997) *''Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction'' (1997) *''Gun'' (1997) *''Murder One: Diary of a Serial Killer'' (1997) *''The Burning Zone'' (1996) *''Pacific Blue'' (1996) *''Sisters'' (1996) *''Seinfeld'' (1996) *''ER'' (1995-1996) *''Renegade'' (1996) *''Nowhere Man'' (1995) *''Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman'' (1993-1995) *''NYPD Blue'' (1995) *''Viper'' (1994) *''Silk Stalkings'' (1993) *''Bakersfield P.D.'' (1993) *''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' (1993) *''The Witness (short)'' (1993) *''The Young Riders'' (1991) *''Quantum Leap'' (1991) *''Dragnet'' (1990-1991) *''Gabriel's Fire'' (1990) *''Hardball'' (1990) *''Tour of Duty'' (1990) *''L.A. Law'' (1989) *''Hunter'' (1989) *''Spenser: For Hire'' (1987) *''The Equalizer'' (1986) External Links * * Category:Actors